


earrings and hearts and souls

by persephx



Series: glimbow week 2020 [6]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Engagement, F/M, Feels, Glimbow Centric, Post-Canon, Post-Series, Tumblr: Glimbow Week, idk just read it it's very cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26482420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephx/pseuds/persephx
Summary: Glimmer has been waiting for a month for the perfect moment to do it. The moment is now.-fic for the prompt of egagement/wedding of the 2020 glimbow week :)
Relationships: Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: glimbow week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909954
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41
Collections: Glimbow Week 2020





	earrings and hearts and souls

**Author's Note:**

> “She wears Angella's earrings in Seasons Four and Five, later in Adora's future, she gives one to Bow.”
> 
> https://she-raandtheprincessesofpower.fandom.com/wiki/Glimmer (TRIVIA)

Bow is in the balcony, looking out to the horizon. Glimmer is pretty sure that he’s so lost in his own mind and his own thoughts that he hasn’t even realized that she has walked into their room. She hasn’t announced herself either, and there’s something in seeing her partner looking through the balcony like that that makes her not want to call his attention. Seeing him like that pulls at something in her chest.

She has been carrying it for a month, but today is the day. And now is the time.

Glimmer looks at him from where she’s sitting in the bed and sighs. There is not a single slice of herself who thinks that he will say no, really. She’s sure he wants this, and right now it’s only a matter of waiting and reassuring herself, until she takes the step forwards and proposes. And, even though she knows this, she’s scared. It’s crazy that she still fears rejection after all this time, but Doctor Ebro always tells her that it’s difficult to overcome certain fears, no matter how stupid she thinks they are. “Fears are not logical”, the doctor always says. So she makes do with it. She pays no mind to her trembling hands, her trembling body, and she stands up from the chair she’s been sitting for at least ten minutes, staring at her husband. That must make a sound suspicious enough to catch Bow’s attention, because he turns around quickly. His face relaxes remarkably when he sees that it’s just Glimmer.

“Hello, darling,” she says. Her voice is firmer than she would have expected. She sounds calm, even. She is definitely not, not with the way her heart is trying to beat out of her chest and the way sparks dance under her skin.

“Glimmer,” he smiles as she walks up to him and grabs his hand. After so many years of friendship, touch comes easily, after a few more years of something _more_ than friendship, intimacy comes even easier. And still, the way he looks into her eyes, no matter how many years they’ve been in a relationship, makes her skin tingle. “I thought you were in a meeting.”

“I was,” she answers with a smile. “It run late, actually. How much time have you been up here?”

Bow hums and shrugs. Becoming the queen’s boyfriend hasn’t freed him of his own responsibilities, it has actually added a few new ones, but today is Bow’s day off. He usually goes to his dads’ house on his free days, he brings them new materials and tells them any new information Adora has on the first ones. But his dads are visiting one of Bow’s brothers this week, which means that he has stayed in the castle. It works well for Glimmer, as she usually misses him terribly when he’s away, even if it’s just a few hours.

Glimmer looks at the view and smiles. They haven’t moved rooms, so this is the view she has always had, the same view she has always looked at. However, there’s something magical about it today, or maybe, there’s something magical about today. The weight of the world in her pocket reminds her about it every second.

“I have loved you since we met, you know?” she says. Bow looks at her with raised eyebrows. He knows. She has told him multiple times in hushed voices in the dark. She continues. “It wasn’t always romantic. I don’t think I even realized there was something romantic about us until after my mom died. But…” She takes a moment to breathe deeply. “Bow, you have always been at my side. You have always loved me. First, as a friend, and then, as something else. The same way I have always loved you.”

Something shifts in his eyes. She knows he knows. He turns completely to her and Glimmer doesn’t miss the fact that his hands have started trembling. It’s okay because hers are too.

“Glimmer,” he says. His voice is rough.

“You have been there for the good and the bad, Bow.” She continues speaking, because she can’t let him interrupt or she will lose her train of thought. Or she might start shedding the tears that are already coming to her eyes. Either way, it wasn’t an option, not as she was proposing “You were there when you were happy and when you were sad. You were there to pick me up even when you were mad. I will never forget that, Bow. I will never forget the feeling of knowing that, even in the worst moments, you will be there for me. And I need you to know that I will also be there for you.”

“I know you will,” his voice is soft, it’s almost a whisper.

She smiles and nods. She will. “I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you,” she finally says, cold rushes going through her body, eyes stinging, hands trembling. She takes the pearl earring from her pocket. “It is tradition, here in Bright Moon, that the Queen will give this earring to her beloved. With this earring, I am giving you my heart. With this earring, I’m giving you my soul.” She swallowed past the knot in her throat. “With this earring I’m giving you myself. And, if you accept it, you will be giving me yourself.”

She can see Bow swallow and try to control his breathing. His hands are trembling, and his eyes are filled with tears that are starting to fall. Glimmer can’t help but think that he looks amazing.

“Yeah,” he says, and this time, it’s practically inaudible. He clears his throat, embarrassed, and repeats himself: “Yeah.” He looks at the earring in her hand and then back at Glimmer and his smile is as big as ever. “A million yeahs.”

She snorts and feels her tears start to fall.

“Okay.”

“Okay.”

She gives him the earring and he looks at it closely. He has to clear his throat again. “I don’t have an earring hole,” he says.

She laughs loudly. “We can fix that tomorrow, if you want.” She grabs his hand. “Or you could wear it as a necklace if you prefer.”

“No!” The passion in his voice startles her. He blushes a bit and smiles softly. “I want to do it right.”

“Bow…”

“You know what I mean.”

She can’t keep in the smile.

“Have you told Adora and Catra?” he asks.

“We’ve known for a month.”

They both turn, startled. Both Adora and Catra are looking at them from the roof above them. Catra seems very comfortable, while Adora seems scared for her life.

“What are you guys doing there?” Glimmer asks, too happy to be mad at them for spying on them.

“We saw you from the gardens and figured you’d finally pulled your head out of your ass.”

Glimmer raises her eyebrows, both shocked and offended. “As if it hadn’t taken you two months to have the talk too!”

“We are traumatized,” Adora interjects, in a tone too happy for it to match her words. “Doctor Ebro says so, we have an excuse.”

“Sure.” Glimmer rolls her eyes.

“Can we go back to where you were saying that you’ve known for a month? What do you mean a month?” Bow requests, looking shocked.

“Your sparkly Queen here has been carrying that for a month, waiting for the ‘appropiate moment’,” as bored as Catra sounds now, Glimmer doesn’t forget how she has been listening to her stress about it for the whole month. That, however, doesn’t keep her from rolling her eyes and sending a couple of sparks her way. Catra hisses.

“Glimmer…”

“Oh, shut up, as if you’d been any better.”

That makes Bow go red again. He drops her hand and says something unintelligible and then runs back to her room. For a moment, Glimmer is scared that they’ve scared him. She knows that Bow wouldn’t be scared of basically anything they did, they know each other way too well for that, and they’ve shared a lot with Adora _and_ Catra for him to suddenly be scared of their antics.

He comes back with a soft smile and grabs Glimmer’s hand. Then he looks at Adora and Catra and raises his eyebrows “Goodbye.”

He pulls Glimmer along to their room as she laughs at their friends’ surprised faces. He even closes the door behind them, which only makes Glimmer laugh harder.

“You know they will eventually find out whatever happens now, right?”

Bow smirks at her, and Glimmer rolls her eyes and pats his arm.

“I wanted to give you something too,” he says. His voice is back to that softer tone and his eyes are smiling. “I love you Glimmer, and I also want to spend my life with you.”

He takes her hand and places a small box on her palm. She looks at him and can’t stop the smile forming on her lips. She finds out that she doesn’t want to either.

She opens the box to see a bracelet. It’s a small, thin, golden band with a rhombus in the middle similar to her own stone. She looks up at him.

“When Lance proposed to George, he gave him a necklace similar to this bracelet. When my brothers and sisters proposed to their partners, they gave them necklaces like this one. I respect Bright Moon’s traditions, and that’s why I didn’t want to make the first step. But I was hoping you would accept this bracelet as a token of my love the same way I am accepting this earring as a token of yours.”

“Bow…” She’s whispering because she can’t find her words. She ends up giving up on words and just nods, her throat tight and her eyes stinging again. “Thank you,” she manages to say after clearing her throat.

“I thought you’d prefer a bracelet to a necklace, but I made sure it would be okay to turn it into one, if I was wrong.”

“No. No. This is perfect.” She smiles up at him and he smiles back.

With a sigh, Bow sits closer to her and puts his arm around her shoulders. “I love you, Glim.”

“I love you, Bow.”

**Author's Note:**

> And this is the end of my fics for the Glimbow week 2020!! I hope you've enjoyed the fics, I definitely enjoyed writing them, even if the process was a bit of a mess, hahaha. Thank you all for giving my fic(s) an oportunity and I'll see you the next time that I post! (soon, hopefully!)
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr!](https://persephx.tumblr.com/)


End file.
